


5 Days Until You're Mine | Dangan Island |

by Kumaeds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Need Brain Bleach, Non-Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Please Kill Me, Spoilers, Triggers, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumaeds/pseuds/Kumaeds
Summary: / Spoilers For SDR2 // TW & Spoilers are in tags! /-------------------------Hajime has 5 days left until her demise is met. During those five days, she's held captive by Nagito Komaeda who has an obsession with her 'Undying Hope' inside of her. Every day of her captivity, an organ or limb is removed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	5 Days Until You're Mine | Dangan Island |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this first chapter comes off as bad as hell im still practising :((
> 
> but hey, merry christ mas :)))!!!!!

"H-hey Soda!" I'd ran over to her whilst I'd saw her walking down the beach. Soda turned over and waved, her cheesy yet icon grin made me smile back.  
"How come you took so long? You know how sweaty I am cause' I'm waiting for you?!" She exclaimed and jolted her hands on her hips. I gulp and began scratching my head to respond. Recently over the past few days, someones been taking my stuff or using them. Like for example the tip of my tie was damp yesterday! Of course, I washed it but it seems very distgusting as to who is doing it. Hesitant I look around, glimpsing at my right then my left to come towards Kazuichi. Her facial expressions became slightly serious. "W-well...I-i don't know if you wanna know..." She'd tilt her head. "Come on! Tell me. I-i swear I won't tell a soul; n-not even Miss Sonia!" I giggled before looking around again. "It's just that-..someones been stealing some of my stuff before returning it...," I looked down to the floor, mortified as my face tinted a red colour. Kazauichi widened her eyes and tried to re-assure me. "Yeesh...we've got a load of perverts on this Island. Do you have any idea as to who?" I shook my head and made a dumbfounded expression. "No...but, sometimes some of my items come back damp...I-i don't wanna know where the dampness came from!" Soda formed a distgusted face and gagged a little. "...M-man...w-what if they peed on the stuff o-or even worse, jizzed?! N-now I don't wanna swim thanks to that!" She exclaimed, her face too fading to a pastel pink gradient. "...T-that's disturbing..." I mumble to scratch my cheek. The tropical skies hovered over the Sun for a couple of minutes, myself and Kazauichi discussing other topics before arriving to our destanation, the changing rooms.

I look over to the pink haired girl and she'd looks back at me, both of us looking at eachother in an awkward silence before I broke it. "Well we're here. Do you still wanna swim or not?" Soda nods her head in a childish manner, I nod back briefly before entering the changing rooms. I'd swung my bag carelessly onto a random spot, almost hitting another person. I realised and looked at the person, It was Komaeda. "A-are you ok? I'm sorry if it looked like I was about to hit you...I-i didn't mean it to be intentional!" She had one of her hands on my bag and calmly sat there before lifting up a slight grin at me.  
"Oh don't worry, You shouldn't apologise to garbage like me." I look at Kazauichi, looking distgusted and impaitent with Nagito. I then look back at her to say, "Y-you're not trash okay? Why are you here anyways..?" Komaeda stood up, dropping my bag down on the floor before putting her hands on both of my shoulders. In a quiet yet hearable tone she whispered upon my neck. "...When Kazauichi leaves stay here. I would like to talk to you, alone." A-alone..? What does she want to talk about? S-should I even trust someone like Nagito?! I looked deeply at Komaeda with her blank face staring back at me. "...A-alright..." I said sheepisly. She'd then let go of my shoulders, during that time tightening her grip aggressively whilst feeling her palms sweat uncontrollably. "Ahah...I'm so glad!" She laughed, walking behind me slightly flamboyantly. I felt her touch the ends of my hair with a soft, shivery groan that was hard to hear. Even though it was a small noise, goosebumps would start to appear. Soda yanked over my hand to storm inside a changing room closet and letting go. "God I hate Komaeda so much...s-she's always creepy..." Stuttered Soda. I sighed at Kazauichi and mumbled outloud. "Yeah...but, It's not her fault though..." Soda rolled her eyes before making a 'Tch' noise.  
"I need my bag. I'll be right back." I then walked out of the cramped room to retrive my bag. In the corner of my eye, a shadow was there. It was slim, medium height (maybe slightly taller than me) and wore a hoodie or some sorts. I swiftly took aware to this and grabbed my things to speed-walk to the changing room next to Soda's.  
"S-soda...I just saw a shadow peeping through the enterance.." I exclaimed loud enough for her to hear. She pauses and laughs. "It was probably nothing, I know my head does that at times!" I take her advice and continued to undress to my swimsuit.

Later on, 7:44PM.

A couple of hours have went by. Me and Soda just messing around on the beach while throwing water at eachother. By now it's sunset and becoming the evening. Soda shouted across from the other side, "I'm gonna visit Miss-Sonia! See-ya later, Hajime!" I respond with a simple, "Cya, Soda." My only task today was just to wait for Nagito. But first, I needed to change over. I reached for my shirt and tie, for those to have mysteriously dissappered. "E-eh? N-not again and my shirt..?!" I talked to myself as I stood there, clueless as to what to do. My door opened with a long creak. I shreiked outloud to cover my chest with the bag. By the door she stood. Her shoulders down with a crazed expression, a signular string of saliva hanging down her mouth as it reached her chin and most importantly, Komaeda's eyes. Black and white, spiraling into eachother like it's symbolizing hope and despair. I felt my pupils shrink and look at her. "K-..Komaeda?" I noticed that smudges or splatters of blood on her clothes, starting at her shoes and ending at her shoulders. In response to glared back at me but examining me from head to toe. I take myself backwards still holding the bag at my chest. "Hello...Hajime." She reached over to me, I'd corner myself with Nagito taking the advantage and trapping me. I stay silent with a look of horror plastered on my face. Nagito put her hand on my bag and I began to panic more. She started to move her hands in a clock-wise motion, gripping on the bag with the occassional look ups at me. "G-get off me, Nagito!" I threw my head to the left side. "Come on. Look at me. Look at my hidious face." She began to force my head to pan over to her while I fought back. Komaeda took a different approach and yanked the bag from me to reveal my chest. I'd instantly cross my hands together and exclaim, "W-what are you doing?! Stop it!" She looked at me, and covered my mouth with her hand. "Shut up." She'd briefly said over my muffling screams. A long sigh exhaling out of Nagito as she began to look for her Mini Toolkit. Upon finding it, she'd erect out the pocket knife to point it at my throat. "You'll strain your voice more, Hinata-kun. I don't want your voice to crack..." The sharp end causing a slight cut. I shreiked and ignored her words as I felt prickles for tears beginnning to appear. She'd watch me for a minute until she threw an unsuspecting punch at my head, enough pressure to cause me to black out.


End file.
